


In Praesentia

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Series: Morbidae Fabulae [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Mitologia Greca - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Rape/Non-con Elements, dub con
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: Questa storia partecipa alla terza delle BadWrong Weeks 2018 organizzate da Lande di Fandom.Il pianto delle prefiche le rimbomba nella testa: l’hanno accompagnata con lunghi lamenti su per gli aspri tornanti della montagna, a ogni curva sempre di meno, finché dietro di lei non è rimasta che una sola voce, l’ ultima, fremente nella vasta solitudine dei monti.





	In Praesentia

Il senso di una superficie morbida sotto la sua schiena la strappa al dormiveglia.  
Salta a sedere su quello che sembra un letto; davanti a lei c’è una porta che, per la completa oscurità della stanza in cui si trova, le ferisce gli occhi con il suo contorno abbagliante.  
Riesce appena a distinguere i propri piedi: uno dei calzari di corde d’argento è scomparso, la veste bianca che le hanno fatto indossare sembra strappata e le si torce intorno alle gambe come una rete impedendole i movimenti.  
Prima che possa guardarsi intorno, una violenta folata di vento trascina con sé i battenti e la porta si chiude: ora è alla deriva nel buio.  
Si alza di scatto, tenta di muovere qualche passo verso la porta e grida “Aspettate! Dove mi trovo?”; ma gli stracci che un tempo erano la sua tunica sacrificale la imprigionano e cade a terra bocconi.  
Il pavimento è duro e freddo: batte lo stomaco e un gomito e il dolore e il colpo le tolgono il respiro.  
Per un po’ rimane prostrata a terra; reclina la testa contro il piancito e ne sopporta il gelo contro la tempia, finché non le penetra nel cuore e libera le prime lacrime.  
Ma piangere non serve a niente; è sola, ormai.  
L’oracolo ha parlato, e i suoi genitori, terrorizzati all’idea che qualche male potesse discendere sulla città, si sono affrettati a seguirne le indicazioni.  
Il pianto delle prefiche le rimbomba nella testa: l’hanno accompagnata con lunghi lamenti su per gli aspri tornanti della montagna, a ogni curva sempre di meno, finché dietro di lei non è rimasta che una sola voce, l' ultima, fremente nella vasta solitudine dei monti.  
Poi, si è lasciata alle spalle anche quella e ha raggiunto la vetta, uno spiazzo arido e desolante bruciato dal sole e dalle tempeste.  
Il vento si è gettato su di lei fino a stordirla: deve aver perso i sensi e qualcuno deve averla raccolta e condotta fino a qui. Forse, proprio lo sposo inumano di cui parlava l’oracolo.

 

L’idea che lui possa trovarsi qui, a pochi passi da lei, in questa oscurità senza fondo, nella quale magari possiede la facoltà di vederla, la terrorizza.  
_Se resterò qui ferma e immobile, penserà che sono morta e mi lascerà stare._  
Così, per un tempo incredibilmente lungo, rimane più immobile che le riesce contro la pietra, finché le ossa le fanno male per la durezza e il sangue le sembra coagularsi per il freddo. Ma resiste, e si appiattisce come ha visto fare alle lucertole spaventate quando le coglieva di sorpresa ancora ubriache di sole su un muretto dei giardini reali.  
_Non piangere. I morti non piangono, e nemmeno respirano._  
Poi, pensa che, se le riuscisse di trattenere il respiro, potrebbe morire davvero: per un po’ tenta di farlo, ma l’istinto del suo corpo è più forte della sua tristezza e ogni volta torna a raccogliere l’aria con tutte le sue forze, come un assetato che si riempie le mani nell’acqua.  
La testa, ormai, le gira; nelle orecchie, la assorda un soffuso ronzio che segue il ritmo rotto del suo cuore.  
E se fosse il rumore del suo sposo mostruoso? Forse il suo respiro?  
Tende l’orecchio, irrigidendosi tutta nello sforzo di sentire quello che il buio le impedisce di vedere.  
Intorno a lei, galleggia quel peculiare silenzio dei luoghi incommensurabilmente grandi e terribilmente spogli: le si espande e le si contrae intorno come un miasma, scostandosi da lei ogni volta che, per farsi coraggio, la ragazza batte impercettibilmente l’unghia a terra.  
Sembra che quel minuscolo ticchettio sia l’unica cosa viva oltre a lei: echeggia in ogni direzione, apparentemente senza incontrare ostacoli, finché qualcosa non gli risponde- e allora il suo cuore è precipitato in una voragine di terrore che la costringe a muoversi contro ogni più mite consiglio.  
Gira la testa nella direzione del suono- che cosa sciocca da fare: come se potesse vedere che cosa si avvicina. Ma ormai si è mossa: inoltre, forse _lui_ non è vicino- ma di certo si sta avvicinando.  
È in questo momento che le torna in mente una cosa puerile: i giorni in cui giocava con la balia e si nascondeva sotto il letto, aspettando di essere scoperta, perché la balia faceva finta di essere un feroce mostro e appena la abbrancava subito se la stringeva al petto e la riempiva di baci, urlando con voce minacciosa “Ora ti mangio!”. Ricorda il senso di paura ed eccitazione che si scioglieva subito in gioia e in risate, nel conforto di sentirsi circondata dal calore e dal profumo di un essere che gratuitamente la amava.  
Questo solo ricordo, confrontato con la sua condizione, ora sembra straziante; ma è sciocco perdersi d’animo adesso che il pericolo è vicino e non è solo una minaccia della sua angoscia.  
Tende l’orecchio al rumore: è flebile e per lei assolutamente irriconoscibile. Sembra uno scampanellio, ma così lontano che è quasi il frusciare di un dito sul bordo umido di una coppa.  
Rapida, si getta nella direzione del materasso sul quale si è svegliata e cerca con le mani la struttura del letto. È abbastanza alta da consentirle di passarci sotto e come faceva da piccola si lascia scivolare sul pavimento e sotto la copertura di legno, che le attutisce l’atmosfera intorno in una sorta di bolla tiepida, sorda.  
Là sotto, si raggomitola nelle proprie braccia, stringendo il gomito che ancora le fa male, e tira a sé il lembi della veste, chiedendosi che cosa le dia la certezza di poter essere scoperta in ambiente così buio.  
Eccolo: il suono si avvicina. Ora è come un trascinarsi di cose lontane, eppure il pavimento attorno a lei ormai vibra al ritmo di un passo- il passo di qualcosa di pesante, che certo deve essere enorme.  
Trattiene il fiato, respirando nell’incavo della mano. Davanti, intorno, non c’è altro che una materia nera e immobile come un mare di morte.  
 

Quando l’essere è così vicino che tutto il suo piccolo mondo scuro e freddo trema della sua prossimità, la ragazza stringe gli occhi; anche questo è certamente un gesto stupido e immotivato, ma c’è una parte di lei così piccola, così vulnerabile, che spera ancora: _quello che non puoi vedere non esiste, o se esiste subito scompare_.  
Per un po’, l’essere è fermo; lo sente muoversi facendo vibrare la terra e respirando con la violenza del mare. La sua mente non riesce neppure a delineare un vago contorno di quello che deve essere un corpo con quel peso e quel respiro: quel corpo è una soglia che il suo pensiero non può varcare.  
_Non crederò nel mostro_ \- pensa, tenta di convincersi- _non ci crederò e se ne andrà via_.  
Mentre si stringe tutta in quel pensiero, qualcosa si insinua sotto il letto.  
_Non gridare_.  
Ma ecco, non somiglia a una zampa unghiata, e neppure a una lingua: sembra piuttosto il tocco di una mano.  
In quella mano, però, c’è qualcosa di terribile: è piena di una presenza che le gela il cuore e lo schiaccia, e per un attimo pensa _mi romperà le ossa. Mi afferrerà le gambe e le frantumerà_.  
Invece, la Mano si posa sulla sua caviglia, la destra, quella nuda, e nonostante il tocco le sembri inizialmente freddo fino al punto da farle pizzicare la pelle, la sensazione non è del tutto spiacevole. Solo la densità del contatto è in qualche misura dolorosa.  
Ora, la Mano le sfiora la caviglia e con le Dita segue l’articolazione, si spinge fino sul collo del piede e poi, lentamente, stringe la pianta e torna verso l’alto, lasciando una scia di leggero bruciore. Infastidita, e senza quasi accorgersene, lei scuote la gamba: subito la Mano la stringe e, in quella stretta, per la prima volta la ragazza crede di sentire degli artigli che la sfiorano.  
 

 _Non farmi del male_ , vorrebbe dirgli questo ma si trattiene, spaventata all’idea che possa farlo infuriare. La cosa migliore, le sembra, è tacere e sopportare: forse così lo farà stancare e l’essere la lascerà in pace.  
Ma la Mano, l’unica forma di lui che finora le è dato di conoscere oltre allo scosceso mormorare del suo respiro sopra il letto, non sembra stancarsi di toccarla: anzi, adesso si è fatta strada sotto la stoffa, lacerandola quel tanto da potersi muovere con più comodità, e gioca con la pelle morbida nell’incavo del ginocchio.  
Rigida di timore, sente che un’altra Mano la afferra alla gamba e la tira oltre il bordo del letto, fuori da quello spazio che è diventato il suo unico riparo; deve mordersi un avambraccio per non urlare, quando qualcosa di bagnato le sfiora le dita del piede.  
_La sua lingua? La bocca? Vuole forse divorarmi?_  
La lingua dell’essere- una lingua apparentemente umana, ma incredibilmente calda- la solletica; dei denti aguzzi le mordono la carne e subito la lingua corre ad alleviare il leggere dolore dei morsi. Stringe gli occhi aspettando di essere azzannata, ma quel momento non arriva: l’essere sembra divertirsi così, semplicemente assaggiandola e leccando la sua pelle, bagnandola con la sua fresca saliva. Quest’ultima deve essere dotata di qualche potere magico, perché il suo corpo le risponde con una sconosciuta sensazione di calore che rapidamente si diffonde verso le cosce.

Forse, attraverso di essa si comunica il calore di quella lingua e delle labbra che ora lambiscono la caviglia e risalgono lungo lo stinco, intervallate solo da piccoli morsi con i quali la creatura non sembra volerle fare alcun male.  
Presa com’è da quell’insolito prodigio, viene colta alla sprovvista quando le Mani si insinuano sotto il letto e le afferrano i fianchi, tirandola verso di loro e strappandola da sotto il letto.  
Due braccia forti la sollevano e la gettano sul materasso, le Mani non le concedono tregua e si avventano su di lei strappando e lacerando la veste con artigli che qua e là la feriscono leggermente.  
Grida di dolore e di paura, questa volta, scalcia e si copre la testa: la creatura non si impietosisce e anzi continua ad accanirsi su quel poco che rimane della tunica. Il suono della stoffa stracciata rimbomba nel silenzio e nelle tenebre insieme ai singhiozzi e al cigolio del letto sotto il peso dei loro corpi.  
Quando le ultime fibre di tessuto si posano sul di lei come una pioggia di ragnatele, l’essere si protende su di lei senza sfiorarle che i polsi e le gambe; anche senza contatto fra i loro corpi è come se l’oscurità si fosse sostanziata sopra di lei, nella sua presenza. Sente-non sa come, ma lo sente- che il buio la scruta con i suoi occhi indecifrabili, e che la fame di quello sguardo è una minaccia di luce dalla quale, improvvisamente, è grata di poter riparare almeno la vista.  
_Se lo guardassi, la sua avidità mi avvolgerebbe in un fuoco millenario_.  
E all’improvviso, la Bocca si chiude su di lei, ed è come se tutto il suo corpo fosse stato inghiottito nello smarrimento. Oltre i denti che le sfiorano le labbra, la lingua irrompe dentro di lei stillando la sua saliva mortalmente dolce, calda; quella lingua sembra avere il potere di raggiungere dalla bocca il suo cuore, cavarlo e strapparla via da sé stessa.  
_Annego_ , pensa, perché è davvero un naufragio, e spontaneamente protende le braccia e cerca di afferrare qualcosa che la aiuti a non perdersi.  
Le Braccia la accolgono e la stringono a un corpo: ora, frammenti di coscienza della forma che la sovrasta si fanno strada in lei in quei brevi momenti in cui la lingua si ritira dalla sua bocca con il movimento della marea.  
È un corpo vigoroso, circondato di luce- una luce nera, che non può vedere con gli occhi ma che vibra contro la sua pelle. Il contatto le provoca uno strano tormento al seno e fra le gambe, così, turbata, lo lascia andare subito e cerca di spingerlo via.  
Le Mani corrono dal collo alle spalle e poi ai capezzoli, si infilano fra lei e il letto e la sollevano, costringendola in una strana posizione in cui la testa ricade pesantemente sul cuscino e il busto è inarcato, e tutto il peso del corpo ricade sul bacino, proprio dove il sangue si raccoglie premendo e pulsando. L’essere si è staccato dalla sua bocca, ma solo per correre al seno. Preme con le dita in modo da raccogliere e avvicinare le mammelle, e poi chiude le labbra sulle loro punte che si sono fatte dolorosamente sensibili.  
Quella che segue è una sensazione ancor più spaventosa delle precedenti: tutto il suo corpo, il ventre le sembrano improvvisamente svuotati, come se le fosse stata risucchiata dall’ombelico tutta la sua forza, tutto il suo sangue. Un fiotto liquido e caldo le inonda le cosce e la schiena, contraendosi, la trascina in un grido.  
La creatura stende le labbra: forse ride di lei. Sembra un gesto così crudele, eppure la testa le gira dal desiderio che lui lo faccia ancora.  
Ma lui la lascia andare, adesso, i capezzoli umidi che rabbrividiscono a contatto con l’oscurità. Psiche ricade sul letto: forse ora smetterà di torturarla.  
Invece, le Dita scivolano fra le sue gambe e raccolgono le lacrime uscite dal suo grembo: nel buio, sente il rumore bagnato di labbra che si schiudono.  
L’idea che lui stia per assaggiare quelle lacrime la costringe a coprirsi il viso, anche se non sa spiegare il senso di imbarazzo che le fa bruciare le guance. Invece, e del tutto inaspettatamente, inizia uno strano gioco in cui le loro mani e le loro lingue si inseguono nello spazio che corre fra le loro labbra. A volte, l’essere le spinge le dita in bocca- quelle stesse dita con cui prima le accarezza l’interno delle gambe, ancora madido-, costringendola quasi in un voluttuoso soffocamento; a volte succhia le dita di lei o le sue labbra e torna a baciarla e a toccarla, le mani sempre più vicine al suo centro.  
Per un po’, il gioco la distrae dalla paura e dal pudore e lei si abbandona alle sensazioni, arrivando quasi ad inseguire i baci di lui, i polpastrelli sui quali la loro saliva si confonde, la sua lingua.  
La creatura emana un odore che, a tutta prima, le era parso acre: ora, invece, le sembra che si tratti di un profumo, e il profumo la penetra attraverso e narici, dilaga nella sua gola, è da ogni parte intorno a lei senza lasciarle scampo. Non c’è più un angolo di questa sconfinata oscurità in cui possa rifugiarsi dalle sue carezze.  
_Se continuerà, mi cancellerà da me stessa_.

 

\- Ti prego- riesce a mormorare- ti prego, non farmi del male.  
Qualcosa si chiude intorno a lei- materia calda e fremente, piena della Sua presenza: delle ali?- e palpitando la separa dal buio, chiudendola in una piccola morte calda e privata, in cui i suoni non hanno eco.  
Là dentro può gridare di dolore, quando una parte di Lui le si conficca nella carne e la dischiude in un fiotto di sangue; là dentro, mentre il Suo movimento lava via la sofferenza, il grido può contorcersi e trasformarsi, attraverso impercettibili metamorfosi, in lamento ed in sospiro.  
Là dentro, la crisalide del suo dolore sopravvive al suo travaglio e sboccia in beatitudine.


End file.
